kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Point
.]] '''Save Points' (also called Save Spots) are places within worlds that Sora, Riku, and any playable character can use, with the exception of Sora's Heartless in Kingdom Hearts and King Mickey in Kingdom Hearts II. Upon standing on one, the player can save the progress they have made in their travels, fully restore their HP and MP, and in Kingdom Hearts, organize the party. Save Points are dispersed throughout the worlds, usually every three or four rooms (enemies such as Heartless and Nobodies usually do not spawn in these rooms), as a tracker. There are some exceptions, however, where rooms with Save Points may be infested with Heartless - such as the Rabbit Hole in Wonderland and the Palace Courtyard in Castle of Dreams. This Save Point will not appear until all Heartless are defeated. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, ''Kingdom Hearts, and Kingdom Hearts II Save Points are divided into two types; Type A and Type B. Type A Save Points remain throughout the game, regardless of how far the player has progressed in the storyline. In addition to the regular features of the Save Points, some Type A Save Points also serve as a link between the Gummi Ship and the world currently being visited, meaning that once activated (by touching them for the first time), one can teleport from the Save Point to the Gummi Ship and vice versa. In Kingdom Hearts II, these may become temporarily inaccessible because of the storyline, and will have to be re-activated later. Type B Save Points are in some cases only temporary and will therefore sometimes disappear as the player progresses in the storyline. Unlike the Type A Save Points, these may or may not not serve as links to the Gummi Ship (e.g. In Kingdom Hearts, the save points in Wonderland: Queen's Castle and Rabbit Hole are both Type B, but both of them are main save points which transport the player to the Gummi Ship). They do have all the other functions of a Save Point though. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, save points are accessed through a card known as "Moment's Reprieve". They can be used in any room except for story rooms and boss rooms. Save points are also found on the entrance to every floor of Castle Oblivion, as well as the last room after a boss fight, Conqueror's Respite. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, save points do not appear. Instead, players can press the start button to open the main menu, where they can then go to "Save Game". This can only be done outside of missions in the Grey Room, or in Twilight Town before the battle with Xion on Day 357. Gummi Ship In Kingdom Hearts II, the World Map can be used as a Save Point in itself when most of the story is completed. All one has to do is press and select Save. Faces Introduced in Kingdom Hearts II and used in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, a character's face would appear on the save file, depending on the player's progression through the story. ''Kingdom Hearts II File:Roxas Save Face.png File:Sora KH2 Save Face.png File:Riku KH2 Save Face.png File:Kairi Save Face.png File:DiZ Save Face.png File:Mickey Save Face.png File:Donald Save Face.png File:Goofy Save Face.png *Roxas's face appears during the Six Days and after Ansem the Wise's disappearance at The World That Never Was. *Sora's face appears both before and after the 1,000 Heartless Battle, and after Ansem's disappearance. *Riku's face appears after Ansem's disappearance. *Kairi's face appears after the 1,000 Heartless Battle and after Ansem's disappearance. *DiZ's face appears after the 1,000 Heartless Battle and after Ansem's disappearance. *King Mickey's face appears after the 1,000 Heartless Battle and after Ansem's disappearance. *Donald's face appears both before and after the 1,000 Heartless Battle, and after Ansem's disappearance. *Goofy's face appears both before and after the 1,000 Heartless Battle, and after Ansem's disappearance. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories File:Sora Save Face.png|Sora File:Riku Save Face.png|Riku Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days File:Roxas_save_face 358.png|Roxas File:Axel_save_face.png|Axel File:Xion_save_face.png|Xion *Xion's face appears after Day 96. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' File:No Data save.png|No Data File:TERRA.png|Terra File:VENTUS.png|Ventus File:AQUA.png|Aqua File:LE.png|Final Episode Notes and References fr:Point de sauvegarde Category:Game elements